


this is the sound of settling

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Pre-Series, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, stiles pines for lydia, the difference a year makes, watching from the outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked over at Scott from their position in the giant tree in Lydia's neighbor's yard.  They were perched in the leaves, sharing  a quarter bottle of whiskey Stiles liberated from his dad's stash.  To "celebrate", Stiles said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the sound of settling

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave me prompts?](http://marishna.livejournal.com/805275.html)

"S-Stiles?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Isn't this a little weird?"

Stiles looked over at Scott from their position in the giant tree in Lydia's neighbor's yard. They were perched in the leaves, sharing a quarter bottle of whiskey Stiles liberated from his dad's stash. To "celebrate", Stiles said. 

Scott was already on his way to trashed but Stiles was hovering in the pleasantly buzzed stage. He was glad he got Scott up into the tree before they started drinking but he wasn't sure how he'd get his best friend down. Hell, he didn't know how Scott climbed up without triggering an asthma attack.

All so he could say he was at Lydia's birthday party. Sort of.

Details about how awesome her 16th was going to be flew around the school for weeks. Lydia barely spared him a glance, even when he offered his only pen when hers ran out of ink or when Jackson left her stranded at the mall to hit the carwash because a bird crapped on his precious Porsche and he offered to drive her home, but Stiles wanted to be able to say he knew what it was like to be at a Lydia Martin birthday party. 

It would be a cute story for when Lydia finally got her head out of her ass, realized how stupid it was to pretend she wasn't brilliant as hell and saw Stiles for the stud muffin he was. Their children would be beautiful and every year he'd regale them with the story about how he sneakily quasi-crashed their mother's birthday.

"Yeah, it's really weird, Scott," Stiles admitted. 

Scott took another swig from the bottle, wincing as the burn worked into his stomach. "Wanna come to the field tomorrow and practice with me?"

"Scott, if you're awake before noon tomorrow and not totally hung over I'll absolutely practice with you," Stiles told him. Scott grinned at him, his big sweet Scott grin, and Stiles couldn't help but smile back.

His best friend was the _best_ best friend ever.

They watched over their classmates dancing by Lydia's pool while she kept court beside the table piled high with gifts and Jackson tucked her under his arm while looking like the cat that ate the canary. The music was loud, the laughter raucous and everyone looked like a shiny, happy person from up high.

"Think that'll ever be us, Stiles?" Scott whispered drunkenly.

Stiles was quiet for a few moments. "Probably not, Scotty. But it never hurts to want, right?"

Scott reached out and patted Stiles' shoulder awkwardly. "Right, man."


End file.
